


Anything For Him

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Top!Dean, M/M, Mentions of Dry Humping, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of blow jobs, Sibling Incest, implied bottom!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean would do anything for Sam.Literally anything.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Anything For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yes, I'm mixed up in my feels. Sue me. 
> 
> It should be noted that, yes, all of the sex within the fic is done when both boys are of age.

Anytime Sam needed or wanted anything in his life, Dean would do his best to get it for him. 

A new stuffed animal because it got used as a weapon on a hunt? Dean stole so many stuffed animals, he lost track. If he could afford it after food, he’d buy it. 

The last of the cereal? Dean would grumble, but he’d give it to Sam. He could survive on a little less. 

A third cup of coffee during late night study sessions or research sessions? Dean used to tease Sam that it would stunt his growth, but he’d give it to him nevertheless. 

New clothes? Growin’ like a weed. New books? Christ, Sammy, you nerd. Here you go. A comb once Sam started wearing his hair long? Geez Samantha, here ya go. 

Anything, without question. 

Anything for Sam. 

So when Sam asked Dean to hold him and rock against him until he came after being rejected at the bar one night, Dean hopped at the chance, relishing in the close contact that came with the act, the breathy whines of his name, and Sam’s groan as heat and wetness gathered on his thigh and became sticky. 

When Sam dropped to his knees in front of Dean after a hard case and started to open his older brother’s thigh, he had started to protest until Sam said, “I need this, De.” Then did Dean shut up and bask in the absolute  _ gift _ that was his baby brother’s mouth, swallowing everything Dean gave him in cock and cum. 

When Sam crawled into bed and told Dean that he  _ needed  _ him in a way that siblings shouldn’ act with each other, Dean didn’t hesitate to open Sam up with Vaseline (they got lube later on down the road) and discover the carnal delight of knowing Sam in such an intimate way. 

Anything for Sam. Absolutely anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: for updates. @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: for shitposting. @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: for cosplays and CO stuff. @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
